The present invention relates to a wooden post protective sleeve and more particularly pertains to protecting a lower end of a wooden post from rotting while positioned within a hole in a ground area while also making insertion into and removal from the hole easier.
The use of support devices for ground anchors is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices for ground anchors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing support to ground anchors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,817 to Klumpjan discloses a fence post bracket capable of holding the post above ground level to provide complete drainage and minimize deterioration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,134 to Kurtz discloses a structural support post with a plastic base to prevent rotting from moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,613 to Baecker discloses a plastic sleeve for a wood pole to prevent deterioration.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wooden post protective sleeve for protecting a lower end of a wooden post from rotting while positioned within a hole  in a ground area while also making insertion into and removal from the hole easier.
In this respect, the wooden post protective sleeve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a lower end of a wooden post from rotting while positioned within a hole in a ground area while also making insertion into and removal from the hole easier.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wooden post protective sleeve which can be used for protecting a lower end of a wooden post from rotting while positioned within a hole in a ground area while also making insertion into and removal from the hole easier. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. 